Boundless
by That one Mudkip
Summary: Two worlds, two sets of heroes, and two power-hungry villains out to destroy the world(s). What could possibly go wrong? From strange dreams to bloodied wings, the possibilities are boundless!
1. Passage of Frick

**I think a crossover with my OCs is the most requested thing from reviewers.**

**And yes, this is the sequel to Incoming!.**

**(and also thank you to my friend on InstaGram for saying that KIU and XC should have a crossover)**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 1- Passage of Frick

Crystal stared at the sky as she fell, still and quiet.

However, everyone else was screaming their heads off.

Angie flapped her arms desperately, hoping that she would start flying. "Oh, there'sstillsomuchtodo, there'sstillsomuchtodo, there'sstillsomuchtodobeforewedie, YEAH!" She sang, continuing to flap her arms. "Frickfrickfrickfrick-"

Josh and Pit still continued to scream.

* * *

><p>(Oh yeah, I forgot to mention- SPOILERS AHEAD! Also, you might be confused here if you haven't played a good chunk of the game.)<p>

"MEYNETH!" Fiora, a girl in a robot body of sorts with blond hair yelled, as the Goddess of the Mechonis flew right into the attack.

"This... Is what I wish..." She whispered. "This world belongs to you all... Create a world...

With no need for Gods..." And with that, she disappeared, as Fiora yelled Meyneth's name again. When the light faded, all that remained was her Monado, a sharp, black and pink sword. Egil, the new spirit of Mechonis, reached out to grab it, but instead, it was pulled away by another figure.

"Hahahahah!" A glowing figure with blond hair laughed. "This, is the passage of-"

"FRIIIIIIIIIICK!" A voice yelled, as four figures crashed to the ground. Three of them groaned in pain, but the fourth one leapt to her feet, pulling a sniper out of nowhere.

"Aight, who's the Faze Clan member who revived Hades?!" She demanded. "I know someone here used hacks! Don't make me quickscope-" She stopped talking as her eyes widened. "Wait..."

"Ugh..." A girl with black hair sat up, rubbing her back. "Angie..."

"WOAH!" Angie yelled, grabbing the other girl's shoulders and shaking her fiercely. "Do. You. Know. Where. We. Are?!"

"No. I. Don't." The girl replied, mocking her. "We're. Probably. In. Hell."

"You four..." The glowing figure scowled. "I've never seen you before. Are-" He stopped himself and smirked. "So you must be the four Hades was talking about."

"Wait. You?!" A boy with messy brown hair exclaimed, springing up to his feet. "You're the one Hades mentioned?!"

"Oi! Mind explainin' to us who ya are?!" A tall, muscular guy with messy orange hair, Reyn, interrupted.

"Reyn!" A tall girl with dark hair and tan skin, Sharla, exclaimed. "That can wait. We have a bigger problem on our hands!"

"Oh yeah. That guy over there."

"I suspected you would come. After all, I can see the passage of fate." And without even introducing himself, he disappeared.

"Well that was abrupt," The black haired girl commented. "Anyways, _enchantée_. My name's Crystal." The ground started to shake violently. "Aaaaand the ground's starting to shake. We should probably move, shouldn't we?"

"Right!" A man with long black hair, Dunban, agreed. "I'll grab Shulk." He picked a boy with blond hair, who was Shulk. He had a bloody hole through his chest. Vanea, a strangely designed woman, ran up to Egil.

"Vanea..." He said. "I'm sorry. I was.."

"I understand," She sobbed. "I always knew it might come to this."

"Go, Vanea," He urged. "Do what you must while there is still time remaining. All hope is not lost."

"No!" She argued. "You must come with me!"

"I too have something that I must do," He replied. "The final wish entrusted to me by Lady Meyneth."

"Brother..." A comforting hand was placed on her shoulder, belonging to a girl with silver hair in a pair of curls, and a pair of wings sprouting out of her head. "Melia?"

"I understand your feelings. Leave it to us," She promised. "We know what we must do. We will do all we can for the people of Mechonis."

"Now go!" Egil said. "Shulk can still be saved! Do not let the last glimmer of hope be extinguished!"

"Egil..." Reyn muttered. "Leave in peace."

"You OK?" Sharla asked Fiora. A glowing red light disappeared from her chest as she nodded.

"Yes," She answered.

* * *

><p>Once aboard their ship, dubbed "Junks", Shulk had been placed on a high-technical life-support bed, and the others sat on benches, staring at each other.<p>

"So... I'm Josh," The boy with dark brown hair greeted.

"I'm Angie!" The girl with light brown hair added.

"I'm Pit, commander of Lady Palutena's army!" Pit, the boy with messy brown hair, said, introducing himself.

"And as I said before, I'm Crystal," Crystal repeated. "So. Who was that guy back there?"

"Zanza," Dunban answered gravely. "He's the soul of the Bionis, and he's out to destroy us all."

**When in doubt, cut off the chapter here.**

**-Mudkip**


	2. What?

**Oh my gosh I just beat Xenoblade Chronicles yesterday! :D**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 2- What?

"Zanza?" Pit asked. "What about him?"

"He betrayed our friend Shulk over there-" He pointed to Shulk, still on the life-support bed. "And he appears to have one faithful servant. Dickson. He, too, also betrayed us."

"Um... Guys?" Reyn asked, looking out a window. "Might wanna check this out!" The others leapt to their feet, rushing outside to grab a better look.

"The Mechonis!" Vanea gasped. The mechanical titan raised its sword and slammed it against the Bionis. In return, the Bionis smashed the Mechonis's sword into pieces, it falling into the ocean. As a final blow, the Mechonis punched the Bionis in the stomach. The Bionis struck again, right in the core, and the Mechonis disappeared in a flash of light. "Egil..."

"Look starboard!" Reyn exclakmed.. A roar was heard outside, as if things couldn't get any worse. "What's that cloud over there?" Reyn pointed to a cluster of grey and green in the distance, Melia squinting at it.

"It's Telethia!" She called out, referring to winged monsters that had the ability to read your mind. Josh cocked his head to the right.

"What?" He asked. He shook his head. "Never mind, it's probably too complicated for me..." A man jumped down from one of the Telethia, onto the deck.

"You're not getting away!" He grinned.

"Dickson!" Dunban growled.

"What...?" Josh asked. He turned to Crystal, Pit, and Angie. "You guys know what's going on?" Angie shrugged, a smile on her face.

"Listen, it's over," Dickson said. "Time for you all to return to the Bionis, nice and quietly."

"That's enough!" Dunban yelled. "Why, Dickson?! What made you like this?! Shulk looked up to you! Respected you!"

"Dickson!" Sharla cried. "Don't let Zanza control you! Wake up!"

"You can quit your bellyaching!" Dickson replied. "I'm in total control. I've always been like this! Long before any of you were born!" He struck a pose, grinning as his arms crossed in an epic matter.

"Before we were born...?" Pit asked, stealing Dunban's line. "Well that's saying something."

"It's just like Egil said," Dickson added. "I'm Lord Zanza's disciple." He struck another pose, a giant Telethia conveniently behind him.

"Well that explains why his name is Dickson, not Dixon," Crystal scoffed.

"Erm... So what does this mean?" Josh asked.

"We fight!" Dunban told him.

"But our weap-" His blue Beam Claws sprung out. "Did I sleep with these overnight?" Pit pulled out his Palutena Bow, which he had already had before, leaving Crystal and Angie.

"MAGICAL BASEBALL BAT SUMMONING POWERS ACTIVATE!" Angie yelled epic-ly, pulling a baseball bat out of nowhere and charging into the battle.

"But what about the sniper?!" Crystal asked.

"That was a fake!" Angie yelled back. Crystal sighed and pulled out her Crystal Bow, joining the battle.

* * *

><p>The battle was pretty short, to be honest. Mostly thanks to the giant green lasers that fired 5 minutes into the fight.<p>

"Who's there?! Show yourself!" Dickson demanded.

"Melia! Are you alright?" A voice asked. A group of ships flew in, containing people with masks shaped like beaks and wings sprouting out of their heads. Pit raised an eyebrow.

"Angels...?" He muttered. No one answered.

"Kallian!" Reyn yelled. "Dickson works for the Bionis! He shot Shulk through the chest!" The unmasked winged man's, apparently Kallian, eyes widened.

"Is this true?" He asked, directing the question towards Melia. She nodded. He turned to Dickson. "Dickson, this ends here. Your Telethia are no match for our Havres Squad. You cannot win!"

"Maybe you should focus on your own people rather than barking at me," He replied calmly. "Isn't that right, Lorithia?" He gestured towards another winged lady, who also didn't have a mask. Her outfit was very complicated, but it mainly consisted of red.

"Lorithia?" Kallian asked in disbelief. "Are you involved in this as well?" She chuckled.

"Your Highness," She said, a green glowing light appearing around her. "Your nativity is charming. But it is also your undoing. I had much fun playing with you and your father."

"Wha... What is this light?!" Kallian exclaimed, looking around him.

"Ether particles emitted so the Bionis can be destroyed and reborn," She responded. "What do you get when you cross high concentrations of ether with High Entia?"

"N-No! You wouldn't!" Kallian threatened, panicked. She smirked.

"Awaken, my darling pets!" She called out, a glowing green substance appearing and absorbing the ships. The green substance started to consume the High Entia aboard as well, as they transformed, growing giant wings and more hideous features.

"They are...?" Fiora asked.

"Telethia!" Lorithia answered.

"Brother!" Melia yelled, as the ether began to consume him as well. "Lorithia!" She pointed her staff at him. "Let him go!"

"You misunderstand, child," Lorithia chided. "This is the reason High Entia are born. Don't blame poor old me."

"Explain yourself!" Sharla demanded.

"It's just like she says," Dickson answered. "The High Entia are a race created by Lord Zanza to eliminate any annoying life forms in the preperations for the rebirth of the Bionis. Their bodies contain a gene that when the time comes, transforms them into Telethia."

"That does not help my confusion at all," Josh said.

"N-No..." Melia whispered, clutching her staff tightly and watching in horror. "This can't be true! Say it isn't so!"

"Melia..." Kallian said, being absorbed by the green ether as well. "It is true. That is why you are our only hope!"

"Whatever," Dickson scoffed. "We won't be needing a half-breed like you anyways. I mean, if you don't turn into a Telethia, you'll just be crushed by one! That's the only thing you're good for. Now, kill your lovely sister!"

"Just hold on! I'll find a way to save you!" Melia promised.

"So... Sorry..." Kallian whispered. "I always placed... Such a heavy burden on you."

"Don't say that!" Melia argued.

"But at least I can still shoulder the destiny of our people... The burden meant for you!" He added.

"Brings a tear to my eye," Dickson mocked.

"These moments are to be treasured," Lorithia agreed. Kallian, now in a Telethia's form, turned around and faced Dickson and Lorithia. "How?!"

"Melia..." Kallian said. "Father's wish... And the future of the High Entia... Are in your hands. Yours... And Shulk's!"

"Stop him!" Lorithia ordered.

"Too late!" He yelled, flying directly into Dickson, an explosion occurring. A bright light consumed them.

"BROTHER!" Melia screamed, tears now falling down her eyes. Dunban and Reyn pulled her back, but she resisted, reaching out towards the green light.

"..." Crystal, Josh, and Pit stood there in shock. Angie, on the other hand, had a hand placed over her eyes and she groaned in pain.

**Next time- Back to Skyworld, more or less!**

**Yep, I'm doing this again.**

**-Mudkip**


	3. Meanwhile on the flopside

**"Engage the Enemy" is great for writing fuel. Or just as something you wanna listen to over and over again...**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 3- Meanwhile on the Flopside

*Back at Skyworld*

"..." Dark Crystal stood there silently, eyes wide, and still pointing her blade at Hades.

"What's the matter, Twostal? Cat got your tongue?" Hades asked. Dark Crystal still didn't respond, lowering her blade.

"Crystal..." Tommy whispered as he reached down to where the portal was. Hades laughed.

"Aw, is Tiny Tim gonna cry?" He asked, mocking pity (duh).

"My name's Tommy!"

"Well, now that those four are out of the way all that's left are the right shades of edgy, Tiny Tim, and Pretty Palutena," He mused. "This shouldn't be too hard." Dark Pit clenched his teeth and narrowed his eyes.

"Where are they?!" Dark Pit demanded, pulling out his Sliver Bow. "Tell me, or I'll slice you to pieces!" Hades rolled his eyes.

"No." At that point, Dark Crystal regained her senses and blinked, then glared as well.

"Rrgh... I'll kill you myself!" She snarled, raising her blade and dashing towards him.

"Dark Crystal, wait!" Palutena warned. She ignored her, leaping up, ready to slice at him.

This would have been a great idea, if it not for the glaringly obvious fact that Dark Crystal was about the size of Hades's index finger. Hades grinned as he clawed at her, slicing her directly in the stomach.

"What the-" Dark Pit started, the others watching in shock. Dark Crystal was basically frozen in midair, staring at the long gashes ripped through her shirt and stomach. A dark energy (of some sorts) started to consume her, her body slowly disappearing.

Told you it was a bad idea.

"Well shite." Was all she said, just before the darkness completely consumed her. Her Optical Blade fell to the ground.

"Dark Crystal!" Palutena yelled.

"I have no idea what's going on!" Tommy added. Dark Pit stayed silent, his eyes narrowing even more.

"Well, that's another problem off my list," Hades grinned. "I'm going to have _so _much fun here!" He disappeared in a flash of purple light, leaving only Tommy, Palutena, and Dark Pit standing there in awe, clearly experiencing too much for one day.

**eeeeeehhhhhh**

**Next time- "HPLFGRHA- where am I?"**

**-Mudkip**


	4. Tell them

**Woah another chapter in a row! I don't blame myself.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 4- Tell them

*Flipping back to the Xenoblade world*

After that... Interesting, night, the eleven decided to rest and get some sleep before they arrived at wherever-their-destination-is. It was still worrying, but they had to get their rest sometime.

* * *

><p>Angie found herself in a space area. Literally, it was space. Stars and asteroids surrounded her, and the sky and ground and surrounding areas were all black. "HPLFGRHA- where am I? ... Space?" She looked around. When she walked, weird hexagon-shaped tiles appeared under her foot. She looked to her side and saw a giant orange ball, lines of white darting across it. "Jupiter? Wait... What?" Thoughts were buzzing in her head. <em>Actual planets and space in this world? But... Aren't the Bionis and Mechonis the only things in this world? Or was there something more? <strong>Is <strong>there something more?_ A bright light was seen far off. "Is that the sun?" She walked towards it, but stopped when she heard a voice.

"I've got it wrong," The voice said. Angie's brain exploded from the mass amounts of fangirliness crashing down on her. _Shulk! Argh, now's not the time to be fangirling! ... Please don't say I have to think that ever again. _"I was never alive. It was Zanza!" _Zanza? I can already see the differences between him and Hades..._ "All along!" His voice was trembling now. Angie would have called out to him, but she didn't want to scare him. He didn't actually know her yet. "I... Everything I did was..." Another voice interrupted the one-sided conversation._  
><em>

"Do you want to say... 'Pointless'?"

"That voice!" A glowing, psychedelic light appeared before Shulk. When it faded, it revealed a man with grey hair, one part slightly over his left eye, a grey-ish blue jacket with fur around the collar, a white buttoned shirt, grey pants, and white boots. _Alvis! _

"Nobody else can decide that," He said. Shulk got to his feet, walking towards him. "Only you." He then looked straight at Angie in the eye, who let out a small yelp of surprise. His stare at her was intent, and he mouthed the words _"Tell them"_. Tell them what? About this dream? About Shulk? That she actually knew where they were? That she had stashed away all the ice cream somewhere cleverly hidden (Hint: It's in the back of the fridge. Who even goes back there?) back in Skyworld? Probably not that. Before she could dream up any more "possibilities", a blaring siren rang in her ears.

* * *

><p>"Angie! Wake up!" Crystal yelled, shaking her.<p>

"Nngh... What?" She mumbled sleepily.

"We've landed at a place called Colony 6, and now we're getting attacked by those Telethia things! You've been sleeping forever!" She told her. Angie's eyes widened, suddenly awake and ready for the day.

"Agh!" She cried. She then remember what Alvis had mouthed to her. _"Tell them."_. Well, Crystal was a good start at them. "Crystal! I need to tell you something!"

"What?" Crystal immediately regretted as soon as Angie inhaled deeply.

"I know where we are! We're in the world of Xenoblade! Shulk isn't dead! I saw him in a dream and he was alive! Apparently they have space in this world, just like how Earth did! I saw Jupiter, and the sun, and- and Alvis! I saw him too! He told me I needed to tell you guys about all of this! I also hid all the ice cream in the back of the fridge!" Angie exclaimed, then exhaling.

"I- What?" Angie inhaled deeply again, but Crystal stopped her. "No! I got it! It was just... Surprising. Now we have to go." Angie nodded and ran outside with her.

**Weee flipping is fun**

**Next time- Erm...**

**That's not stating I don't have an idea, it's just that you won't like it.**

**-Mudkip**


	5. The worst imaginable

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MORE VIOLENCE AND BLOOD THAN A USUAL CHAPTER WRITTEN BY THAT ONE MUDKIP. PROBABLY MORE BLOOD THAN VIOLENCE ACTUALLY. IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE ABOUT THIS, WELL, GOOD LUCK. I'M NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR ANY OF YOUR TEARS. ONLY MY RAMEN AND MY TEA.**

***sips tea* Enjoy. Hey, an after-disclaimer author note!**

Chapter 5- The worst imaginable

Dark Crystal didn't know what hell looked like. Yeah, she had visited the Underworld before, but she had predicted that Hades would recreate it just for her. She imagined it as a place where Silver the Hedgehog would be yelling "RINGRINGRING!" for all eternity. Or maybe a place where you could beat your own wife and where restaurants were especially known for serving grilled Mormons. Not that she had anything against them, she was just watching too much JonTron. so plz dont hert me

Instead, she was chained to a wall, her hands restrained above her. Which sucked because her nose itched. The Underworld still looked the same, except a lot more boring. She was the only one there, so she could scream "LEEEEEEROY JENKIIIIINS!" as loud as she wanted, and the only response would be her echo. Which could be entertaining, but her throat was getting sore.

"Hello!" A voice greeted, Hades appearing in front of her. Shite. Surprisingly, this was their first encounter since he clawed her into hell. "And how are you doing on this _lovely_ day?"

"Oh, just peachy. Thanks for asking," She spat sarcastically. "What do you want, you little bastard?"

"It's my realm, Twostal. I can do whatever I want," He answered, ignoring the other comment. Dark Crystal blew a raspberry at him. In the next second, Hades had her by the collar of her shirt, his face contorted into a snarl.

"Welp."

"As I said before, this is _my_ realm. And you follow _my_ rules," He growled. Dark Crystal's face now had a similar resemblance to Maxie's from Pokemon- Unamused and bored.

"No. Go bother Viridi or something. I'm sure you'd _love_ to have her as company instead of boring old me." In another swift movement, Hades sliced at her face, leaving a long gash under her eye. "Ow!"

"Now you know the consequences of talking back to me?" Hades asked his voice calm yet edgy. Dark Crystal scowled.

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry I was created an asshole."

"No, you were created insecure, with plans that had an uncanny resemblance to any other character's dark side's plans," Hades replied, leaving her speechless. Hades grinned and released the grip on her shirt and moved them to the small of her back.

"What- What are you doing?!" Dark Crystal cried, slightly flustered by his sudden touch. And that she had sensitive skin. Her wings got a little rustled.

"It's too bad I have to get my hands dirty doing this," Hades sighed as an answer. "The old way used to be much more cleaner. Well, at least for me."

"What are you talking about?! Get your hands off of me!" She demanded. Instead, he did the opposite. He pierced his sharp and long fingernail into her back. "AGH!" She clenched her teeth from the pain, shutting her eyes. _What the hel- Or to be less ironic, what the gosh-diddly-darn was he doing?! _He dug his nail deeper into her back, moving it around a little for more space. Blood started flowing out of the wound, and tears pricked up in her eyes. Hades entered another long, sharp, fingernail in her back, making her wince even more in pain. The pain was absolutely unbearable. She heard a faint cracking sound, and a new feeling of pain exploded in her, forcing her to let out an ear-piercing scream. Hades laughed in amusement. _What just cracked? My bone__? Did it break?_

"That was one of the tissues that hold your wings together, in case if you're wondering," Hades said as he continued to work his way around her back. "But do continue screaming, they sound lovely~" Dark Crystal's eyes widened. When she did open her eyes, tears started pooling out, stinging the gash that Hades had left earlier. _My wings... What do my wings have to do with anything? _Another crack. Another blood-curdling scream. More tears. More stinging. More pain. More blood. Another wicked laugh from Hades, who was clearly enjoying every second of the "Let's watch Twostal scream and cry like a baby!" show. The feelings in her wings started to disappear, but the pain didn't leave with it. By now, blood had heavily stained her back, some dripping down to her legs and then into the bottomless pit of hell. Salty tears mixed with blood, staining the right side of her face with streaks of red. More pain followed after that, until his fingers stopped moving. "Huh...?" Dark Crystal's energy was completely gone. She probably couldn't scream or cry anymore. Her mind was clouded with so much pain that she couldn't think. And as soon as he stopped moving, he thrust his fingers out.

In one swift movement, both of her dark yet bloody wings were pulled out of her back.

And even though she thought she couldn't scream any more, she let out a final scream just before pain consumed her and everything went black.

Personally, she would have preferred the "RINGRINGRING!" hell more.

***sips tea* Mmm...**

**Next time- Connections.**

**-Mudkip**


	6. MY BACK!

**My family got a new blender and I was severely disappointed that it didn't have a frappe mode.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 6- MY BACK!

Before things got too complicated, Angie found Josh and Pit and told them what she had told Crystal, minus the ice cream part.

"Wait, what?" Josh asked.

"You mean that game you've been playing for a while?" Pit asked.

"Pretty much," Angie said, shrugging. "Too bad I haven't gotten past Agniritha, so I don't know what will happen. Anyways, I guess we should head to the battle." She walked to the horde of Telethia, leaving Josh and Pit staring at her.

* * *

><p>"Lots of dinobeasts!" Riki, the FREAKING ADORABLE fuzzball, squeaked.<p>

"Look, it's him!" Sharla yelled, pointing her gun at Dickson.

"So he survived," Reyn mumbled.

"Dickson!" Dunban yelled. Angie squinted at him.

"That's right!" He greeted. "Glad to see me?"

"Shut up!"

"Looks like that High Entia's big bro died for nothing!" Dickson taunted. Melia gasped, clutching her staff tightly. "Oh, don't be like that. You'll meet him soon enough! You might even be reborn if you're returned to Lord Zanza. Who knows? He might be your boyfriend in the next life!"

"You will not mock the memory of my brother!" Melia replied angrily.

"You lot don't know when you're beaten!" Dickson scoffed. "Why don't you just give up?" A Telethia swooped down at them, Angie ducking just in time before it hit her. Another group of Telethia surrounded them afterwards. Crystal pulled out her bow an ran towards one of the Telethia. She sliced at it several times, green ether leaking out from the cuts. She kicked it off to the ground, it disappearing in a flash of green light.

"Well, I guess we have to join the fight as well," Sharla said, her little brother, Juju, running in with a small ether gun. Josh's claws sprang up, Dunban's right eye having a quick spasm, and he joined Crystal.

Even though the Telethia could read their minds, they were quick and ready, so they could counter their attacks. Crystal raised her bow, about to slice at another Telethia until things went horribly wrong.

At first it felt like a small prick on her back. Then, the pain increased and spread, and in five seconds her body felt like it was on fire. She froze in place, then collapsing to the ground in pain.

"Crystal!" Josh cried, kneeling down next to her. "What happened?"

"Just my back," She managed to get out. "I'm fine." Sharla fired a shot of healing ether at her, but it had no effect. "But what hit me...?" She shook her head. "Probably just a quick Telethia I couldn't see." She got to her feet, but the pain increased and she let out a gasp, falling into Josh's arms.

"Crystal!" He said again. "I'm taking you back to the Junks." Crystal would have argued but the sudden pain was too much, so Josh picked her up and carried her back to the ship's landing site.

* * *

><p>"Crystal, what's wrong?" Josh asked her. She took a shaky breath, her body still in pain.<p>

"N-Nothing," She lied. Josh frowned.

"Crystal..."

"Fine. My body's in pain, and it's worse at my back," She said. "I don't know why."

"Hm... Nothing hit you," Josh recalled. "Maybe it has something to do with Dark Crystal?"

"She's in this much pain? And she's sharing it with me?" Crystal asked incredulously. "Is that even possible? I mean, she was OK the several times I've almost died."

"Who knows, maybe this is some new link between you two?" Josh guessed. "Or maybe she's in emotional pain, and she's splitting it with you as physical pain."

"It still sounds unlikely, but maybe," Crystal responded. She took another deep breath, the pain slowly fading away. "The pain's disappearing. I'll be OK to fight." The two headed back outside, only to be greeted by the others. Even Shulk was there, who must have left when Crystal and Josh had entered. They had sad looks on their faces.

"You guys alright?" Crystal asked.

"Well, Alvis is evil, Shulk's back, and we have to make a new plan," Angie answered. "So yeah, we're great!"

* * *

><p>"So what's the plan?" Pit asked.<p>

"We need to take out Zanza. He's going to be in the Bionis Interior. I just know it," Shulk answered.

"So we can go to the Bionis Interior and take out Zanza, while the troops here take out the Telethia," Sharla said. She turned to Josh and Pit. "What do you guys think?" Josh had fainted at the word "Interior" and Pit looked uncomfortable. "Um... Guys?"

"Sorry, irrational fear of entering giant gods' bodies," Pit explained, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "Long story. Don't ask."

**Next time- A blind walkthrough- Quite literally!**

**-Mudkip**


	7. Trust tests

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 7- Trust tests

After Josh woke up, the ship was already bound towards the Bionis Interior. Thus resulting in him curled up in a ball, twitching. Crystal sat beside him, trying to comfort him. Riki was also there, jumping up and down.

"Josh no need to be scared when Heropon is here!" Riki chirped, which didn't help Josh at all.

"Josh, you don't have to go with us if you don't want to," Crystal said. "It's OK. Vanea and Miqol are here anyways." He shook his head.

"N-No," He stuttered. "I-" He heard a cutting sound. "What are you doing?" Crystal had taken off her jacket and started to cut off the right sleeve. She cut it open and place it over Josh's eyes. "Hey!"

"Can you see anything?" Crystal asked.

"Uh... No..." Crystal smiled.

"Good."

"Wait, what?!"

"If you can't see anything, you can't be afraid, right?" She explained.

"But how am I gonna move around?" Josh asked.

"I'll just guide you around!" Crystal answered. Josh sighed, smiling lightly.

"Oh, well thanks..." He said.

* * *

><p>The ship halted to a stop.<p>

"We must be here," Sharla assumed. The doors opened, revealing a purplish-green area. The ground had green and purple things growing out of it, and a pink tint mixed in with everything. Crystal grabbed Josh's hand and lifted him up, leading him out.

"It's the inside of the Bionis," Shulk confirmed.

"It looks much different from last time," Dunban observed.

"The Bionis is regaining its biological functions," Sharla said.

"Must be cause Zanza woke it up," Reyn guessed.

"Them we find Zanza, and stop him," Shulk said, Angie nodding in agreement. They walked through the hallway, walking into an area where the path split several different ways, and a giant red pulsing blob in the middle.

"It looks different yet similar to Hades's insides," Pit observed looking around.

_I'm glad Josh is blindfolded, _Crystal thought to herself. "Josh, be careful. You could fall off, but I'll try to keep you from falling off." Laughter was heard afterwards.

"You look well, Your Highness," Lorithia greeted.

"That voice... It's Lorithia!" Melia exclaimed. "Show yourself!"

"Look at that. The hear-" Crystal covered Josh's ears. "t of the Bionis. The pulsating life of Lord Zanza!"

"Quit your yapping and show yourself!" Reyn demanded.

"I await Your Highness here. There is something I wish to show you," Lorithia said.

"It's a trap!" Angie muttered.

"Your friends are welcome to join you. That is, if they survive." She blew a kiss and walked back into the heart, laughing again.

"Lorithia... What are you up to?" Melia muttered.

"Forget her for now," Shulk told her. "We must push towards the heart."

"Alright." She nodded.

* * *

><p>The eleven walked through the Bionis insides, a dreary atmosphere surrounding them. You can't see it, but it's there. Angie tried to keep things lively by commentating on everything, whether anyone cared or not.<p>

"Here on this blind walkthrough of Xenoblade Chronicles, we go through the Bionis Interior, hoping to meet where Lorithia is! Who knows what she has in store for us! Maybe it's a trap! Maybe-" At this point, everyone stopped listening. "Hey, I should be one of those sport commentator dudes! That'd be fun!"

"Mmhmm," Josh mumbled, clutching on to Crystal's hand tightly as they walked.

"We're nearing the heart," Shulk said, gesturing towards the red door in front of them. "You guys ready?"

"Wait... Heart?!" Josh cried.

**I have no problem imagining what Angie and Crystal sound like, but I can't imagine Josh's voice.**

**-Mudkip**


	8. Interrogation of the integrity

**Reyn's voice, but less British?! HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 8- Interrogation of the integrity

For a moment, Dark Crystal was dead. As soon as her wings were ripped out of her body, her brain shut down and she felt her heart stop, overwhelmed by pain. Then she felt herself get sucked into something, like a vacuum cleaner was pulling her in. Her eyes bolted open, she breathing heavily. "I..." Her wings. She turned to look at her back, and her wings weren't there. "So it did happen." Her stomach growled, making her wince. She hadn't had food for quite a while, had she? Not to mention that her skin was an unhealthy shade of pale, and blood was spilt all over her body.

"Oh..." Dark Crystal frowned.

"Aw, something wrong Twostal?" Hades taunted. "Miss your precious Pittoey?"

"Where did you come from?!" She snarled (at some extent).

"So tell me. Have you two done the do yet?" He asked. Dark Crystal said nothing, staring at him in discomfort. What was "done the do"? "Oh, it's probably none of my business. How rude of me."

"I- How am I still alive, Hades?" Dark Crystal asked, changing the subject.

"Oh? What do you mean?" He asked innocently.

"I should have already died from hunger, blood loss, or, I'm taking a big leap here, GETTING MY WINGS RIPPED OFF FROM MY-" She gasped in pain, panting heavily. All that screaming depleted her energy. _Stupid bastard..._

"Simple. Because I'm keeping you alive," Hades answered nonchalantly.

"... Why?" Dark Crystal asked, shocked.

"Why not?"

"I would have assumed you would have killed me or eaten my soul or something," Dark Crystal said flatly. "Why would you want me alive?"

"Well, bait. Pittooey and the others are panicking about you. It's also wonderful to see you like this, and I'd hate to end it so quickly," Hades smirked.

"Wooooow, you're so nice," Dark Crystal scowled, her breaths low and shallow. "I bet you made a lot of friends by pushing everyone's buttons properly."

"I can just stop keeping you alive, you know," Hades said.

"Okay." Dark Crystal leaned her head against the rock formation she was chained to, staring off into space (well, she's in hell, but you know what I mean). "It's not like you have any other wings to rip out from me."

"Perhaps not, but I do have a question."

"Yes?"

"Tell me Twostal- What do you fear?" Dark Crystal squinted at him.

"Well, I was afraid of getting my wings ruthlessly ripped out of my back, but I guess I don't have to worry about that," She answered dully. Despite her unhealthy state, she still kept her sarcastic wit. "Same goes for dying." Hades scowled.

"That doesn't count."

"Says you," She retorted. "Would you believe me if I said cows?"

"No."

"Potatoes?"

"No."

"Searching up *Your Name* the Hedgehog on Google Images?"

"No."

"Shit. You're no fun," Dark Crystal said, blowing another raspberry. "Why do you even care?" Hades pinned her against the rock, his nail pressed against her neck.

"Enough of your games, you insufferable little pest," Hades snarled. "Tell me."

"N-No..." She managed to get out. Hades pressed his nail deeper against her neck.

"Do it or else I'll kill you myself. But then again, you don't really care if you die, do you?" Hades threatened. One part of Dark Crystal screamed _"TELL HIM!" _while the other part coaxed her not to.

_But don't you want to live? Tell him!_

_And stay in this hellhole? No._

_Tell him and maybe he'll stop!_

_Stall so Palutena can save you!_

_Didn't you say you wanted to keep Crystal alive? _

_... But I'll sound pathetic!_

_TELL HIM!_

Dark Crystal struggled to catch a breath, then forced herself to choke the actual answer out.

"I-I... I fear love..."

Hades removed his finger from her neck, smirking, and she gasped for air, glaring at Hades (though small tears brimmed the corners of her eyes). _Are you happy?_

**Next time- Panic!**

**-Mudkip**


	9. Escape

**Mental Note... Never go through the SSB fanfic archive ever again...**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 9- Escape

"Oh no..." Crystal mumbled.

"I WANT OUT!" Josh screamed, attempting to run off, despite being blindfolded. Crystal struggled to restrain him.

"Tranquilizer!" Sharla yelled, firing a tranq dart at Josh. He stopped thrashing around.

"Look mommy... Bubbles!" He sputtered deliriously, half-drunk by the dart. He collapsed in Crystal's arms afterwards.

"It should last for about 10 to 15 minutes, but I doubt that our confrontation with Lorithia will be that short," Sharla predicted. "Just try to watch over Josh, OK?" Crystal nodded. "Alright, let's go in."

* * *

><p>"Welcome to my world," Lorithia greeted, her boots tapping against the ground. "I must say, I am surprised. Zanza's vessel truly does have a will of its own. And looking quite spritely."<p>

"I'm still alive," Shulk said, his voice echoing a bit. "I won't die. Not yet. And that's why we're here."

"Everyone who lives in this world has a life," Fiora added. "So, it shouldn't be threatened by anything. We'll never give in to Zanza."

"Mm, so full of passion," Lorithia admired. "Well, if it's life you're looking for, I'll show you true life!" A giant Telethia flew down, Kallian's head poking out of it.

"It's..."

"K-Kallian!" Dunban exclaimed.

Melia ran towards him. "Brother!"

"There is no use in calling," Lorithia said, holding her arm out. "It worked before, but now his transformation is complete. He is my adorable servant." She leaned up towards him, Angie covering her and Pit's eyes as she kissed Kallian. Melia gasped. Loritihia sat upon the Telethia's neck, a glowing light coming out of them.

"Do you know the meaning of the word 'Telethia'?" Lorithia asked. "It means that which eliminates impure life. Impure life, just like you. That which Lord Zanza does not require shall be extinguished from this world!" The Telethia roared, shaking the ground.

* * *

><p>"..." Crystal sat there quietly, watching Josh. He was still unconscious.<p>

"Mmm... A cup of sugar please..." He mumbled in his sleep. Crystal sighed. She assumed his dreams weren't magical like Angie's. She glanced back at the doorway to the heart. She wanted to go and help, but...

_Ugh, why didn't Josh agree to stay on the ship?_

She took the blindfold off Josh and stuffed it in her jacket pocket. Just in time, as Josh's eyes slowly opened.

"Hi," She said softly.

"Huh...?" He muttered. "Are we still in the Bionis?" She nodded and took a deep breath.

"And the others are fighting Lorithia in there." Crystal pointed to the doorway. She winced, preparing for another outbreak. Instead his eyes widened and he leapt to his feet. "Josh, no!"

"I have to help the others!" Josh yelped suddenly, running in, his claws equipped. Crystal sighed again and ran after him.

* * *

><p>"Agh!" Melia cried as the Telethia clawed at her, pushing her to the ground. Sharla shot a blast of healing ether at her.<p>

"You still good to go?" Sharla asked. She got to her feet and nodded.

"I am fine," She assured, launching fire ether at the Telethia. She didn't look as good as she claimed.

"Melia, are you-" The Telethia swiped at the two of them again, both of them crashing to the ground (again). It raised its fist (or whatever) at them. Before it could do anything, it stopped and roared in pain as its wings were suddenly cut off. A red laser fired at the Telethia, keeping it from regenerating.

"Shulk! Use Monado Purge!" Angie yelled. "I don't know what's going on, but this seems like a good chance to use it!"

"Right!" He agreed, his replica Monado glowing green and slicing at the Telethia. A bright light consumed the area, just as Melia yelled "Brother!". Angie shielded her eyes from the bright light so she wouldn't get blinded. The light faded a bit afterwards, mostly surround Lorithia and the Telethia.

"No! My Telethia!" Lorithia yelled. She glared at Melia. "You! What have you done?!"

"I have done nothing," Melia said calmly. She pointed her staff at her. "This is your destiny! Accept it with dignity!"

"No! My body! I was promised immortality!" She screamed, before se and the Telethia disappeared in an explosion of light, pink rose petals floating down to Melia. They faded as soon as they made contact with her.

"Thank you, brother," She whispered. "Your words will stay with me forever."

"His words?" Shulk asked. Angie raised an eyebrow. _Wait... What?_

"Riki heard," Riki interrupted. "Riki heard Melly's brother. Kallian say 'Hope of Bird People'. Where Melly's brother? Riki hear him, but Riki not see him." Melia's eyes filled with tears as she bent down and hugged Riki.

"Riki," She whispered in happiness. "You heard his parting words. Thank you..." Angie sniffed as she wiped away a tear, smiling.

"But what helped us defeat Lorithia back there?" Dunban asked. Josh walked up to them, with Crystal on his trail.

"Uh... Is this a bad time?" Josh asked, grinning sheepishly.

**The cup of sugar part was a reference to a camping trip I went on with my friends once. One of my friends talks in her sleep and she kept saying "A cup of sugar please...".**

**Next time- Explanations!**

**-Mudkip**


	10. Shattered

**I forgot to mention that December 1st was my one year anniversary on this account! I started writing on the 17th of December (2013) though.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 10- Shattered

"Love?" Dark Crystal swallowed. _I told you this sounded pathetic..._

"Yeah. Problem?" She scowled, feigning a glare. "I don't want to be a hapless case like Crystal. Love never works out. It leaves you scarred and broken."

"Well, it's going to be hard to have you in love and not in love at the same time," Hades said. Dark Crystal huffed.

"Knew it," She muttered. "So hypothetically speaking, if I were actually afraid of cows, you would send me into a nightmarish vision filled with cows?" Hades shrugged nonchalantly.

"Basically."

"What, no snarky remark?" Dark Crystal asked, raising an eyebrow. "What a-" A sharp pain suddenly appeared in her head, making her wince and black out. _Damn... It..._

* * *

><p>"Ugh..." Dark Crystal sat up. "Where am I...?" She stretched her arms. <em>Wait...<em>

_Stretch my arms?_

Her arms weren't chained anymore. Come to think of it, she was _sitting up._

WOAH.

She looked behind her, seeing a pair of of shiny, black wings. Her wounds were gone, and she looked and felt normal again. "Woah..." She got to her feet, looking around. All black. Which worried her a little, because this was a 99.9 percent chance that this was all created by Hades. She still expected for Silver the Hedgehog to start screaming "RINGRINGRING!" all of a sudden. Any minute now...

Instead, of a course, her expectations were never met.

* * *

><p>The scene changed to have a starry night surround her. Bright, shining stars glittered the sky. The moon blended in among the stars. Dark Crystal admired the area, until she looked to her right.<p>

Dark Pit ruined the image.

"Ugh... Dark Pit?" She asked in both disgust and curiosity. It was an interesting tone in her voice. He grinned.

"Hey." Dark Crystal winced at the sound of his voice.

"Gods... It's been so long since I've heard your voice," She thought aloud, resting her forehead on her fingertips.

"I'm flattered." She shook her head. _This is fake... This is fake... This is fake... _Dark Pit lifted up her chin. "So. Pretty night, huh?" She looked away.

"Uh... Yeah." She said dully, pretending to not care. She looked away from him.

"Oh, don't be like that," He replied. She rolled her eyes.

"Mmkay." She turned her head to look at him, only to realize their faces were dangerously close. "I- What the?!"

"It'd be a shame if this night went to waste," Dark Pit cooed.

"Wha- What are you talking about?!" Dark Crystal cried. Dark Pit moved his face closer, their lips centimeters apart. "Get away from me!" Panic started to build up in her throat. _Oh god... This isn't real this isn't real! Just some stupid illusion made by Hades! _Her eyes widened and she moved away from him. His response was to move even closer, and finally their lips met.

At that moment, the world around them shattered. Literally.

**One can get a lot done while watching TFIOS.**

**Also, I will never stop taunting Twitsal. Ever.**

**Next time- The journey continues! **

**-Mudkip**


	11. Hey look, a Smash Bros reference!

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 11- Hey look, a Smash Bros reference!

"Melia..." Fiora said. She let go of Riki and stood up.

"Thank you for your concern. I am fine," Melia assured. "Let us go and secure the future my brother had hoped for."

"We will," Shulk promised. "Together."

"Right in the feels..." Angie whimpered quietly.

"Such a brave princess," A voice interrupted, ruining the moment.

"Dickson!" Dunban growled.

"Don't look at me like that," Dickson replied. "I take time out of my schedule to see you, and this is how you welcome me? I've picked out a lovely place to return your flesh and blood. Don't keep me waiting!" He laughed and walked into a swirling black and blue thing, disappearing into it.

"So... Who wants to spend the next few hours doing pointless side quests?" Angie offered.

"Uh... No?" Shulk answered, unsure about what Angie meant. "We have to follow Dickson." He walked through the transporter, the others following him.

* * *

><p>It was interesting experience, going through the teleporter. Your body felt like it was split into nothing, and then quickly pulled towards wherever the other transporter was. Then your body felt full once again, and you appeared at your destination. In this case, it was a giant black tower in front of them, the sky a shade of orange and red.<p>

"Hey!" Reyn exclaimed. "Is this?!"

"It's Prison Island. So it has sunk into the Bionis' head," Melia observed, looking around.

"Dundun!" Riki chirped. "Riki feel funning feeling from above! Riki instinct say Dickson is there!"

"Yes, I agree," He reponded.

"Start praying to Zanza, Dickson! We're coming!" Reyn growled.

Pit laughed. "Haha! I see what you did there!" Reyn looked a little shocked, but then looked proud afterwards.

"Finally! Someone who appreciates my company!" He grinned. Crystal gave the two a confused look as the others walked into Prison Island, Pit and Reyn forming a new friendship.

And that's how Pit knew all those Reyn quotes in SSB4.

**Next time- Rescue?**

**-Mudkip**


	12. Twit to the rescue

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 12- Twit to the rescue

As the world around her shattered, she began to fall, her cuts and bruises and weak state returning. She fell into nothingness, black surrounding her at this point. She shut her eyes, waiting until she'd snap out of the dream. 3... 2... 1...

"Hold on!" A voice interrupted. Dark Crystal's eyes opened, and the first thing that hit her was the wind, smacking her in the face. The second thing was the right grip on her wrist. She weakly lifted her other arm up, finding a platform to lift herself onto. She struggled to push herself up, but the other thing holding onto her wrist helped her up.

"Ugh..." She groaned. She looked up. "... Dark Pit? How?" She looked around, realizing that she was riding the Lightning Chariot, which explained the wind. Dark Pit glanced at her, taking a second to analyze her.

"... What happened to your wings?" He asked. She scowled, imagining it being the main topic when she got back to Skyworld.

"Not important," She snapped. "How did you get ahold of this again? I thought this belonged to Viridi."

"I tricked her into thinking I worked for her," He answered curtly. "Then I took this and ran. It was actually the kid's idea."

"Oh, Tommy," She muttered. The two sat in silence. It was night, so no one could see them (hopefully).

"What happened to your wings?" He asked again.

"What do you think?" She replied, using the same tone Dark Pit had used. Her back was still in pain from the moment. How long had she been missing?

The speed was getting the better of her body and she ended up suddenly throwing up. Hopefully her vomit didn't land on anyone. The foul taste of bile was left in her throat, having not eaten in a while. Dark Pit stared at her in slight concern.

"You OK?" She glared at him.

"Oh, dear. All of those tea parties Hades had me attend must be getting the better of my stomach," She spat. Although she couldn't help but wonder if Hades had cut of the life support. A couple minutes passed, and the chariot halted to a sudden stop.

"We're back," Dark Pit said, as Dark Crystal groaned and fell out of the chariot and onto the cloud ground.

"Dark Crystal!" A voice yelled, running up to her. It was Palutena, with Tommy following her. She knelt down to look at her carefully. "Oh dear... Your wings!"

"Please don't die, me," Dark Crystal muttered to herself.

"Can you heal her?" Tommy asked, Dark Crystal sighing. It was the first time in a while since she had heard Tommy's voice. She was actually kinda glad to see him again.

"Of course." A glowing light surrounded Dark Crystal, filling her insides with warmth, like the feeling you get when drinking hot chocolate while sitting under a cozy blanket. She could feel the cuts and bruises disappearing, her skin returning to its normal color. When the light and warmth faded, she found herself on her feet, looking as she once had. Palutena had a puzzled look on her face.

"That's strange..." She mumbled. "Dark Crystal, how did you lose your wings?"

"Hades stuck his nails in my back, snapped all the tissues and stuff that held them together, and then ripped them out," She summarized flatly. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Well, I guess that explains why your wings haven't returned." Dark Crystal looked behind her, realizing that her wings, in fact, still weren't there.

"I suppose the Reset Spring isn't an option...?" She asked, raising an eyebrow in suspicion. Palutena sighed.

"Unfortunately, no," She answered, regretful. "Hades destroyed it. He probably planned most of this."

"That's-" She wanted to say unfair, and then scream and whine about it, but something stopped her (Probably the little voice in her head). She sighed. "Fine."

"Really?" Dark Pit asked.

"It's fine," She assured, a bit nonchalantly. "I'm just glad I'm back. Thanks for saving me, Dark Pit." He blinked, used to her spitting the word "Twit" at him, rather than calling him by his actual name with no sense of distaste in her voice. Odd, but it held no outstanding problems. For now, at least.

**Next time- Strange behavior!**

**-Mudkip**


	13. Bonds over anime

**That moment when one of your favorite fanfics gets deleted...**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 13- Bonds over anime

The first thing Dark Crystal did was take a shower. It felt weird not having to clean her wings, or not having wings in general, but at least she was alive and not in pain. At least she was out of that hellhole (quite literally). Afterwards, she grabbed a bowl of ice cream (since she had found it without Angie realizing), sat on the couch, and watched anime on her iPad.

She had wanted to burn the iPad ever since she stumbled across some files labeled "Twitsal", which ended up being a bunch of stuff Angie wrote. ... She wasn't going into much detail after that point. Instead, she still kept it, mainly because iPads were hard to burn without anyone realizing that you were trying to burn an iPad.

And the mess it would make... Blending it would probably be easier.

Anyways, both headphones were plugged in her ears as she watched whatever-anime-she's-watching. It was almost like she had never gone to hell and back. It was almost like she was a regular teenage girl, since her wings were the only thing that screamed "I'M AN ANGEL!". Look at her... Watching anime... Having an iPad... Hand her a Peppermint Latte from Starbucks and she'd be good to go.

Dark Pit walked up in front of her. He said something, which Dark Crystal didn't hear, because of the headphones. That, and she also lacked the energy to care. She glanced at him for a second, then continued to watch anime. A couple minutes passed, until Dark Crystal found Dark Pit sitting next to her, pulling out an earbud.

"What are you watching?" He asked, leaning over to look at the screen. She quickly paused it and held it away from his sight. Dark Crystal frowned at him.

"Nothing."

Dark Pit tried to reach over to grab the iPad, but she held it out of his reach. He jumped up and snatched the iPad out of her hands. "Hey!"

"What's this?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Nothing." He looked at the screen again.

"... Anime?"

"Yeah. So?" She forced a scoff.

"Never knew you were that kind of person." Dark Crystal rolled her eyes and stood up, picking up the now-melted ice cream bowl. Her ears were growing warm for some reason.

"Thanks," She said dryly, looking away.

"Hey, wait!" Dark Crystal turned. "I didn't mean it in a bad way. I just didn't know that you were into that kind of stuff."

"Well I am. Anyways, my ice cream's melted, so don't mess with the iPad." She walked off to put the bowl in the freezer. She returned in a couple if minutes, sitting back down and grabbing the iPad back, putting in the earbuds again, but Dark Pit stopped her.

"Hey, which anime were you watching?" He asked, a bit curious.

"... Puella Magi Madoka Magica," She answered, hesitant.

"... Can I watch?" She shrugged.

"If you don't mind jumping into the middle of a series, I don't see why not." She sat down next to him, picking up one of the earbuds, Dark Pit doing the same. She pressed play again, the episode resuming.

After that, everything was kinda fuzzy in Dark Crystal's mind.

She stared at Dark Pit, Dark Pit noticing her stare and turning to look at her. "What?" She leaned in closer to him, similar to how Dark Pit had acted in the dream. Their lips were barely apart, until Dark Crystal's head was cleared again. Her eyes widened as she realized what she was doing.

"SHIT!" She yelled, taking the iPad and running away, her cheeks burning.

**NEVER**

**Next time- Confrontation with the Enemy!**

**-Mudkip**


	14. Irritable skips

**You know those chapters you just wanna get over with?**

**Yeah, this is one of those chapters.**

** Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 14- Irritable skips

The eleven walked into a large circular, gray room. "Where are we?" Pit asked, looking around. The entrance behind them closed up. "And I'm guessing that's a bad thing."

"What took you so long?" A voice asked.

"Dickson!" Dunban yelled.

"Are you even trying to fight?" He taunted. "Things are gonna get a lot worse if you don't buck up your ideas!"

"Come down here and say that!" Sharla growled. A purple light appeared behind Dickson, a weird horned bat-winged lion... Thing... Appearing.

"What on Bionis is that?!" Reyn exclaimed.

"My sentiments exactly," Crystal muttered. The thing roared as an entrance opened up, a smaller version of it behind the door, also roaring. It walked towards them.

"It's the warm-up act!" Dickson said. "If you can't get by this one, you don't stand a chance against me!"

"Stop these games, old man!" Reyn yelled.

"You'll have to stop this thing first!" Dickson replied. He turned around and walked off, leaving them with the thing. "Hurry up! I'm just itching for a good old-fashioned scrap!"

"Everyone, be careful!" Fiora warned.

"Monster want to eat Riki!" He squeaked.

"Not if I can help it!" Josh said, his claws springing up. He dashed towards the thing, leaping up and attacking it from above, clawing at it three times, then firing a laser at it.

"Haha! Looks like he's changed a lot!" Angie giggled. "Must be those lingering tranquilizer effects!"

"Hm..." Dunban muttered, placing his hand under his chin in thought.

"What is it, Dunban?" Fiora asked. He shook his head.

"It's nothing. Let's help Josh," Dunban assured, brushing aside his thoughts and drawing his sword. Fiora nodded and brought out her blades, running towards the thing. The thing (Ok, this is getting old) clawed at them missing them by a bit.

"This mid-boss is surprisingly easy," Angie commentated, whacking the thing with her baseball bat. "Are they trying to lower our guard?" She proceeded to whack the thing over and over again, rolling out of the way of any of its attacks. It collapsed to the ground, disappearing in the purple light. The larger one from before jumped down, taking its place.

"This one is stronger than the earlier one!" Crystal reported. It was pretty obvious though, since it was more intelligent and quicker than before. Still it didn't pose a problem (BECAUSE SIDEQUESTING!). The door behind them opened up again, leading to a different area, with two of the similar things they just fought in the room. Luckily, there was a pathway that led upwards, which allowed them to avoid the two things.

"Where could Dickson have gone?" Pit wondered aloud. "And how would we find him?"

"I'm sure there's some way we can get up," Dunban replied. "Maybe that bell up there?" He pointed to a black bell not too far away. "It could cause something."

"Let's go there, then," Shulk agreed. "It wouldn't hurt, right?"

* * *

><p>(Conveniently skips to the bell)<p>

After Shulk rang the bell, a beam of light came out of it and headed towards another area. They headed towards it, only to be greeted by a giant blackish-purple dragon.

"Woah..." Angie admired the large dragon, just as it roared at them and slashed its tail towards them. "Woah!"

"The bell must have brought it here," Shulk guessed. "Maybe if we beat it, we can progress further!"

"Not a problem!" Reyn said, charging towards it.

* * *

><p>(lazily skips the fight)<p>

After the dragon collapsed, a golden transporter appeared, probably taking them to the top. The eleven walked towards it.

"If we go through the transporter, we can't go back," Dunban said. "Are you guys sure you want to go through?" He eyed the four former angels. "You don't have to go, if you don't want to." Pit shook his head.

"No way! We'd never leave before a big fight!" He responded.

"Besides, if we didn't follow you, we wouldn't really know what we'd do," Crystal shrugged. "I theorize that somewhere along the way we can go back to our home." Dunban nodded.

"Alright. Let's go."

**If it's any consolation for this half-assed chapter, the fourth chapter of "Simply Haridi" is in the works.**

**... I also have a habit of dissing my own work.**

**Next time- Past the point of no return!**

**-Mudkip**


	15. True strength

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 15- True strength

The eleven walked up the long, winding path to Dickson, slow and all heroic. Once they reached the top, they found Dickson himself, standing alone.

"Kept me waiting for a while."

"Waiting?" Shulk asked. "For us to fight you?"

"That's what it's come to, right?" Dickson replied. "Or will you just stand there and let me kill you?"

"We'll never do that," Shulk answered.

"What a shame," Dickson said. He let out a grunt and a bright purple light consumed him, expanding outwards. After the light faded, a muscular, large giant stood in front of them. A large, dark sword was in his hand.

Angie let out a yelp, stepping back a little. "Yeesh! I liked you better when you were Hulk Hogan!"

"If you are so determined to stop us, Dickson, then we'll kill you!" Shulk declared, pulling out his Repli-nado, the others pulling out their weapons as well. Dickson charged at them, causing them to scatter across the area. Shulk dodged most of Dickson attacks, but the same went vise-versa.

In other words, nobody was making any progress.

"This is getting boring," Dickson said. "Time to finish you off, once and far all!" He charged again at Shulk, but Fiora got in the way and blocked his attack with her blades.

"So I see you've inherited Meyneth's power," He observed, slightly amused.

"Not her power," Fiora replied. "I've inherited her memories. That's why I fight you."

"Memories?" He asked incredulously. "And what good are those for? You can't use memories to kill anyone."

"Why are you fighting?" Fiora asked. "You're helping Zanza create a world where nothing exists! What could you possibly gain from it?"

"Only those with power get to decide such things," He responded.

"You're wrong!" Fiora argued.

"Zanza just tells me where I fight, and I fight. And that's the way I like it!" He said.

"Is that your reason?" Fiora asked. "For fighting?"

"It's the only reason!"

Meyneth wished for a world where the people of Bionis and Mechonis could live hand-in-hand! You will never get away with this!"

"Is that right?" He shot at her several times. "Then what are you going to do in that feeble body?" The shots hit her, and she screamed and fell to the ground. "That body doesn't have a Monado anymore. Who knows how much life it's got in it? Better say your goodbyes!"

"What?" Shulk asked, running over to Fiora.

"I'm fine," She assured. "I'll carry on fighting beside you until the very end!"

"Well then, we'd better make this quick!" He sliced at her, but Shulk blocked the way, struggling to do so. "What's that? Little boy lost his Monado and can't do a thing without it?"

"Be careful!" Fiora warned.

"Well you can't! It's time to learn your place!" He raised his sword again, but a beam of light fired at him, blinding him.

"Melia?"

"Stand up, Fiora!" The High Entia princess ordered. "Did you not say you wanted to be with Shulk? Do not throw your life away for this scoundrel!"

"She's right," Sharla agreed. "You have to take what you want! There's no point in dying!" She fired at Dickson.

"You're nothing!" He dashed towards her, but Reyn blocked the way.

"Shulk! Show him what you're made of!" Reyn said. "Come on, man! You don't need the Monado to take down this piece of scum!"

"Got that right!" Crystal added. "... I have no idea what's going on, but you guys didn't come all this way for nothing!"

"Riki know!" The Heropon chirped. "Riki know Shulk brave! Riki want to see the old Shulk! Shulk is real Heropon!"

"What the cute fuzzball said!" Angie agreed, pushing him out of the way of Dickson'd attack.

"Shulk!" Dunban yelled, slamming his sword against Dickson's. "Real power comes from within! Believe in your own true strength, Shulk!"

"Yeah!" Pit cheered, firing an arrow at Dickson. "If we get through this, we can continue fighting together!"

"Um... Encouraging words?" Josh said, uncertain about what to say.

"Everyone," Shulk mumbled. He looked up and saw the others were battling Dickson.

"Shulk," Fiora said. "It's time. Let's finish this." A red light started to glow around her.

"I will not fail," Shulk told himself, gripping his Repli-nado. "With your faith in me, and our strength combined... We can do this." He stood up.

"Tch! You ever gonna make this worth my while?" Dickson spat. The others weren't faring so well against him. He turned around and saw Shulk and Fiora, walking together, a red light coming from Fiora and a blue light comin from Shulk. "Can't be. That power?!" Dickson shook his head and raised his sword at the two. Shulk dodged his attack and sliced at him, while Fiora slashed at him with her blades.

"Wow!" Angie admired. She got to her feet, clonking Dickson in the head from behind. Sharla fired more bullets at him, Melia launching a blast of fire ether at him as well. Josh clawed at Dickson, Reyn and Dunban beside him with their swords.

Fiora fired at Dickson with her cannon drones at the same time as Shulk sliced at his chest, leaving a trail of a green gash behind.

"How is it possible without the Monado?" Dickson asked.

"Face me," Shulk demanded. "Stand and fight!"

"Still got some fight in ya then?" Dickson stood up. "I'm done. I'm going home." He turned back into his usual form. "I just wanted the power of a god. This matyr stuff's not for me. Go. I ain't gonna risk my life to stop you."

"Get back here!" Reyn yelled. "You expect us to let you go?!" Shulk held his arm in front of him.

"Enough. It's Zanza we're after. Not him," Shulk said.

"Uh... OK..." Reyn mumbled, calming down.

"Now what?" Crystal asked. "We go after Zanza?" Dunban cast one last glare at Dickson, then turned to face the purplish-black transporter that appeared in front of them.

"Seems like it," Angie shrugged.

"Shulk," Fiora said as they entered the transporter. "His wound..." Shulk clenched his teeth and began to tremble a little. He let out a heavy sigh.

"I know." And they disappeared into the transporter.

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown POV<strong>

As we warped through the transporter, Alvis' voice appeared in my head. I still couldn't figure out how he could have done it. _So, tell me. I leave the choice up to you. What do you wish to do?_

What I wish to do?

I wanted to beat Hades. But I also wanted to beat Zanza. I also didn't want to abandon Shulk and the others.

"Is it possible to beat Hades and Zanza, but not leave Shulk and the others?" I whispered. Alvis was silent for a moment.

_I see._

A blinding light filled the area, consuming everything, including myself.

**Next time- Unfortunate references.**

**-Mudkip**


	16. A what?

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 16- A what?

The first and last thing Dark Crystal expected was for Hades to return to Skyworld. She thought that it was obviously going to happen, but another part told her that it would be too obvious.

Either way, he still returned.

"Hello!" He greeted, reappearing in Skyworld. The four (Dark Crystal, Dark Pit, Palutena, and Tommy) ran outside, meeting The Lord of the Underworld.

"You again!" Dark Pit growled. Memories of what Hades had done flashed through Dark Crystal's mind.

He'd physically tortured her.

He'd trapped her in a nightmarish scene.

**He'd ripped her wings out right out of her body.**

"You!" Dark Crystal screamed, pulling out her blade.

"Oh, hello Twostal," Hades said dully. She expected him to say something about her escape, but he didn't.

"It's convenient you show up here. Now I can finally tear you to shreds!" Dark Pit snarled, raising his bow. He glanced at Dark Crystal quickly, then turned back to Hades. She nodded and dashed towards Hades as well, screaming a battle cry.

Hades did nothing but stand there smugly.

And then it happened.

Dark Crystal tripped and crashed to the ground, falling unconscious. Dark Pit stopped running, dashing up to her. He knelt down and shook her. "Hey. Get up."

"She can't hear you," Hades told him.

"What?" Tommy asked. "You're responsible for this abrupt thing?"

"You could say that. Tell me, have any of you played Super Paper Mario?" Dark Crystal slowly got to her feet.

"What does that-" Tommy remembered the ending. Dimentio had tricked Count Bleck and stole the Chaos Heart, and revealed that he had full control over Luigi. "Is the same thing happening to Dark Crystal? Is she under your control?"

"Wow, you're sooo smart," Hades said sarcastically. "And who's to say I didn't control her from the start?"

"Wait..." Dark Pit muttered. "YOU made her almost kiss me?"

"Maaaaaybe." Dark Crystal had her blade to Dark Pit now, her eyes expressionless. Dark Pit braved a glare and lifted his bow again. He wasn't sure if he could take her. Yes, he had the same fighting capabilities of Pit, but Dark Crystal practiced fighting every night.

* * *

><p><em>It was already dark. Most were already sleeping. Dark Pit walked to his room, but he heard a grunting noise. It was coming from Dark Crystal's room. Dark Pit peeked into her room and saw Dark Crystal slicing at the air with her blade. No lights were on, and the only light was her glowing Optical Blade. She kicked upwards, stabbing the air directly, doing all sorts of combat moves. He watched for a while until his eyelids grew heavy and he went to his room.<em>

_It would explain why Dark Crystal always slept in past noon, and if she woke up any earlier she'd be grouchy and have bags under her eyes._

_Still, she practiced fighting every single night._

* * *

><p>And now Hades had turned her into a will-less fighting machine. The odds didn't line up so well. Yet still, he raised his bows, signaling a challenge. He raised his bow just as a shadow swooped over them, lasers firing from above. "Huh...?" The shadow landed on the ground, a blue-grey, pointed rod in her hand.<p>

"Hiya!" Crystal greeted, smiling.

"Crystal!" Tommy yelled running up to her and hugging her. "You're back!"

"Yep." She glanced at Dark Crystal. "Let me guess, mind control?" Her brow furrowed. "And... Your wings..." She pushed Tommy away.

"TIME TO D-D-D-DUEL!" Angie yelled, running in with Josh, Pit, Shulk, and the others.

Hades scowled. "How did you-"

"Magic!" Angie answered, waving her hands around. "Mix a wish with some god-power and poof! We're back. And with our wings as well. You mad Hades?" Angie blew a raspberry at him.

Crystal raised the blue rod at Dark Crystal. "Let's dance, twin."

**Heading off to Florida tomorrow, so less time to write.**

**And right at a cliffhanger, lol.**

**Next time- Light vs. Dark! The non-multiplayer version!**

**-Mudkip**


	17. Throw-back

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 17- Throw-back

"What's going on?" Shulk asked, glancing at Hades, then Palutena, then the two Crystals.

"Erm..." Angie chuckled nervously. "Long story."

"What's Crystal doing?" Dunban asked. Crystal slammed the rod in her hand against Dark Crystal's blade.

"... Fighting Twostal...?" Angie replied uncertainly. "HEY! CRYSTAL! IT'S NOT THE TIME TO DO THAT!"

"Wait..." Josh squinted at her. "Does something seem... Off? About Dark Crystal?"

"Hm..." Angie squinted at her as well. "New eyeliner? New shoes? Trimmed her hair?" Josh shook his head. Her eyes widened. "Oh! Her wings! What happened...? And also, what's with the weapon in Crystal's hands?"

"It's the Lancer Staff," Tommy said, magically (AKA running) appearing next to her. "Why she's using that, I don't know. Maybe because it got a better ranking on GameFaqs?"

"It's because it was the weapon she used against the first time she fought her," Josh answered grimly.

"First time?" Fiora asked.

"They've fought before. Crystal barely made it out alive..." Josh winced at the mention of the memory. "Afterwards, Dark Crystal just kinda disappeared into she decided to stay in Skyworld."

"Barely made it?!" Dunban exclaimed. "Then we have to help her!"

"I would agree, but..." Tommy hesitated. "This fight seems personal for Crystal. It wouldn't be right to interfere."

* * *

><p>The two's weapons clashed against each other again, sending sparks flying everywhere. Crystal's eyes narrowed.<p>

"Now's your chance, Dark Crystal," She whispered lowly. "Are you really the superior? How do you know I wasn't pitying you?" Meanwhile, Hades was enjoying the fight with a bowl of fresh Underworld popcorn. I leave that to your imagination.

Dark Crystal let out an unnatural-like snarl and sliced at her counter-part, but she dodged to the side and slashed her arm. Dark Crystal recoiled and hissed, clutching at her arm. She dropped the blade and tackled Crystal, punching at her repeatedly. She kicked her off, snatching her staff again. She coughed some blood to the side.

"Oh come on! Kill each other already!" Hades coaxed. Of course, under Hades' control, his words had an influence on her fighting. She became more determined to kill Crystal, her attacks becoming more fierce and harder to dodge. Crystal struggled to block her attacks, much less land another one on her. Dark Crystal slashed at her stomach, leaving a gash of blood behind. Crystal stumbled back a little, wincing. Dark Crystal seemed unfazed from the cut from before, even though blood was spilling down her arm.

"Dark Crystal," Crystal whispered again, this time her voice sounding less hostile. "Is this really what you want? The desire to kill me so much that you can't even fight against Hades' will?" Her voice grew louder, slashing at her, but not landing a hit. "This isn't the Dark Crystal I know! The Dark Crystal I knew wouldn't have submitted herself so easily! The Dark Crystal I knew wasn't so WEAK!" She sliced at her once more, aiming for the neck. Dark Crystal's vision jarred, her eyes clearing.

"Crystal...?" She asked. The staff stopped directly at her neck, the sharp part softly pushing against her skin. Her knees were bent, so she looked shorter than Dark Crystal.

"Dark Crystal," Crystal said back, not lowering her guard. "You're back." She didn't remove the staff from her neck. A worrying look came over her eyes.

"How-"

"You were under Hades' control and-"

"PYSCHE!" Hades yelled, and Dark Crystal's eyes hardened again. Before Crystal could react, Dark Crystal brought her blade down on her head. Crystal let out a strangled cry, of both pain and shock. She could hear Josh screaming her name, just as Dark Crystal removed the sword from her head, blood flowing out. She weakly placed a hand to her head, feeling the warm and sticky blood, coating her hand in a dark red.

Yet Crystal smiled.

"Hah... Well... Done..." She managed to get out before darkness consumed her.

**If I can't be happy on Christmas, than neither should you.**

**Merry Christmas~**

**-Mudkip**


	18. 2edgy4me

**That wasn't a gift!**

**Well, now I'm gonna spend the first part of this chapter attempting to be dark.**

**... This is gonna end up like Shadow the Hedgehog, minus the guns.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 18- 2edgy4me

Dark Crystal blinked as Crystal stumbled to the ground, a pool of blood around her. Her eyes were blank, but not like Dark Crystal's.

"CRYSTAL!" Josh screamed, running up to her, Sharla and Dunban following him. "No..."

Sharla felt her neck. "She's managing to hold on," She said with a bit of relief. "But it won't be long before she's gone." Josh growled and stood up, his claws springing up.

"You..." He took a shaky breath. "YOU DID THIS!" He sliced at Dark Crystal, but she stepped to the side, dodging it. "You're disgusting... DISGUSTING!" He sliced at her again. "DISGUSTING! DISGUSTING! DISGUSTING! DISGUSTING!"

"M-Josh, stop it!" Dunban yelled. He ignored Dunban, slicing at her over and over, but he kept missing. Dark Crystal said nothing and grabbed Josh's arm, causing him to stop.

"Disgusting..." She murmured. She let out a light, yet sharp, laugh, causing Josh's eyes to widen as he broke free of her grasp. "You're not one to talk," She said when her laughter slowed. "Your stupid affairs with Crystal... It makes me sick. I say good riddance to her. Now you have no reason to fight, and no personality-"

"SHUT UP!" Josh yelled, his face red with anger. He cut her leg open, but she didn't blink.

"It's amazing... If I just let go..." She grinned maniacally, her eyes still blank all the while. "...I really can't feel any pain! Your attacks really are useless!"

"Dark Crystal, wake up! It's Hades-" He stopped himself. _Hades._

"You know what? I have no time for your lies, Dark Crystal!" He scowled. "I have to focus on the one pulling the strings." He turned to Sharla. "... Take care of Crystal. Please." She nodded, and he turned towards Hades. "Hades!"

"Yes, Roselin?" Josh glared at him.

"I'll... I'll tear you to shreds!" He ran towards the god, claws out and ready to attack.

"Reyn! Shulk!" Dunban called out, tilting his head towards Josh and Hades.

"Right!" They ran towards him, the others (Melia, Riki, Fiora, Angie, Dark Pit, and Tommy) close behind. Josh raised an arm, but he crashed into an invisible wall, hitting the ground.

"What the-"

"I'm afraid I cannot permit you to do that." A glowing light filled the area. When the light disappeared, a golden, floating figure in front of them. Shulk glared.

"Zanza!"

**If anyone is wondering, I'm back from Florida.**

**Next time- Oh.**

**-Mudkip**


	19. And I won't feel a thing

**...**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 19- And I won't feel a thing

Zanza floated in front of them, both Monados in hand. He was armored this time around, his face (except his mouth) covered as well.

"Hey!" Angie exclaimed. "You're the guy who revived Hades!"

"Why didn't you kill those four?" Hades asked Zanza ignoring Angie, who continued to yell and complain.

"I left that job to my disciples," Zanza answered sharply. "Clearly, that did not end so well."

"Hey, Angie," Tommy said, pulling her arm to get her attention. "Who's the glowing dude?"

"Zanza the hacker," Angie replied, blowing a raspberry at Zanza. "He uses hacks to do stuff like revive Hades."

"I have not come to kill them myself, though," Zanza continued. "I came for the boy." He pointed the Bionis' Monado at Shulk. "I have a request for you. I wish for you to become my disciple."

"And raise the villain count to four?! No way, you Fa-" Zanza sighed and waved his hand, and Angie's mouth literally disappeared.

"Sheesh, I shoulda thought of doing that earlier," Hades mumbled.

"Regardless... If you become my disciple, Shulk, you will be granted eternal life and immense strength. Death will be nothing but a fleeting afterthought," He persuaded. Shulk just glared even more at him.

"No. You're nothing but arrogant, Zanza!" Shulk replied. "I will never abide to your will!" Angie, refusing to give up, snuck up behind Zanza and tried to club him from behind. He moved out of the way and Angie crashed to the ground with a thump.

"How... Unfortunate," He responded, hesitant. "I had a hope for friendship. But you Homs have proven yourselves to be a dangerous species."

"You're wrong! You only wanted worthless slaves!" Shulk sliced at Zanza, but he dodged.

"In that case, I will annihilate each and every one of you, by the wrath of my blades!" He raised his Monado, but stopped when a banging sound was heard.

* * *

><p>Sharla pulled out some bandage tape and wrapped it around Crystal's head. She had already given her some healing ether earlier, and the cut had stopped bleeding, which was good.<p>

A shadow then covered her and Crystal. It was Dark Crystal, her optical blade still clutched tightly in her hands.

"Get away from her. She must die," Dark Crystal snarled, referring to Crystal. Sharla stood up and pulled out her rifle.

"No," She replied. "I won't let you touch her. She only had another tranq dart loaded, so if she did shoot, it wouldn't kill her. Dark Crystal stared down at Crystal, raising her blade. Her arms started to tremble a little, surprising Sharla.

"I-I..." Dark Crystal stammered. She lowered her arms, her eyes wide with fear. "She's dead already... N-No..." Sharla was about to correct her, that Crystal wasn't dead and she was healing nicely, but she continued to freak out. "I killed her... No... I can't..." Tears filled her eyes. "I fucking can't..." She raised the blade up to her chest, the point touching her chest.

"What are you-" Before Sharla could finish the question, a banging noise exploded in front of her, causing her to wince.

Dark Crystal had shot herself in the heart. She stumbled and clutched her chest, tears falling down her face. Everyone's attention was on her, thanks to the noise before.

Yet...

She wasn't dead, which frightened Sharla and Dark Crystal even more.

Hades laughed. "You really think it was _that _easy?"

**I don't even know. Today has been awful. I've been crying for the last four hours and I don't think I'll stop anytime soon.**

**But I'll keep writing. **

**Next time- "This is the Monado's power!"**

**-Mudkip**


	20. Trickeroo!

**OH NO! I HAVENT POSTED SINCE LAS- *gets shot for using that joke***

**I'm feeling much better, thanks to my partner-in-crime, even though he's the reason I got sad in the first place. But still. :)**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 20- Trickeroo!

Dark Crystal choked back a sob, clutching her chest. "How...?"

"You can continue trying, but as long as you're under my will, you can't die," Hades told her. "Even if someone tore you apart-" He glanced at Josh. "You can't die. Can't have a dead servant, can I?"

"What...?" Tears started falling down her face as she fell to her knees.

"You monster!" Melia yelled. "H-How dare you use others others for your own causes! You're no better than Zanza!"

"You're just stating the obvious now," Hades grinned.

"You..." Josh muttered darkly, clenching his fists. "JUST DIE!" He ran towards Hades again, his claws raised. He fired a laser at him, then clawing at him. The attacks did little. Shulk's eyes widened as a vision suddenly overcame him. He saw Josh getting knocked out of the way by Zanza's Monado knocking him to the ground, Hades then slicing at him with his nails and Zanza struck both Monados down on him.

"Stop!" Shulk yelled, running in between Josh and Zanza and blocked Zanza's attack.

"How...?" Zanza asked. "How did you block my-" The truth struck him. "Visions. But you don't possess the Monado anymore! How can you still have visions?" Josh backed away quickly.

"It doesn't matter if I don't have the Monado anymore," Shulk replied, slicing at him. "They just come from my heart, and they guide me to where my enemy will strike."

"He's right," Fiora agreed, by Shulk's side. "The future you see is not set in stone. So... It shouldn't be threatened by anyone!" She fired at Hades.

"But only gods may decide that!" Zanza yelled.

"Why should we care?" Shulk snapped. "It doesn't matter whether you can see the future or not. It's the will to make a choice, and the strength to choose your own destiny. Our time has come. Our destiny is our own!" Shulk's sword started glowing even brighter, and everyone else's weapons gained a blue glow as well.

"What's happening?!" Tommy cried. Shulk's weapon changed shape, revealing to be a slightly transparent, light blue sword. "Wait, what? What is that?"

"Can it be... A Monado!" Angie's eyes lit up.

If she could still talk, she would've yelled "AW, YUS!".

**Yaaaaay.**

**Next time- The key to killing gods!**

**-Mudkip**


	21. Angie accidentally kills a god

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 21- Angie accidentally kills a god

Shulk dashed towards Zanza, screaming as he slashed at him, doing much more damage than before. Zanza regained his senses quickly, scowling, and summoned a trio of Zanza Guardians.

"I guess I'd better help as well," Hades said, firing a laser at Josh, who was flying around Hades, clawing repeatedly at him. "Seriously, you're getting awfully annoying, Roselin."

The others on the ground, specifically Angie, Melia, Riki, Dunban, Reyn, and Fiora, helped Shulk take out the Zanza Guardians, then going after Zanza himself. However, Zanza just slammed them to the ground, except for Shulk, who had dodged out of the way just in time. Angie was the first to get to her feet, only to see Zanza raising one of the Monados at him. She gasped (despite lacking a mouth) and tackled Shulk out of the way, only to be hit by Zanza as well. They fell to the ground with a thud, fireworks going off in her head. _I'M TOUCHING HIM!_

She reached around blindly for her baseball bat, grabbing what felt like it in her hand. Immediately, a surge of energy rushed through her as she got to her feet.

"Angie!" Shulk yelled. She looked at him, realizing his eyes were wide. She would've asked "What?", but she still lacked a mouth.

And suddenly, all control of her body.

"Angie! Let go!" Shulk screamed. Let go of... She then realized it wasn't her baseball bat she was holding. It was Shulk's Monado. Whoops.

All the while she was flailing all over the place, swinging the Monado around wildly.

Shulk kept his distance, afraid that Angie would slice him in two, while Angie clenched onto the Monado tightly.

_Focus, Angie! Aim... It... At..._

She swung it blindly again, her breaths slowing down and being replaced with pants. Holding onto the Monado for this long... It couldn't have been beneficial for her. It would probably overtake her any min-

* * *

><p>"Angie!" Shulk yelled again. Blue electricity continued to spark around her, and she was shaking, but it didn't seem like she was going to let go.<p>

"Hey!" Reyn exclaimed. "What's she doing?!"

Then a slicing sound was heard. The sound of when a knife cuts through something swiftly.

Or in this case, when Shulk's Monado cut through Zanza.

Wait, what?!

A straight line went through Zanza, his body sliced in two. "No... How is this possible?!"

"My sentiments exactly," Josh said, who had stopped attacking Hades, staring at what Angie had (accidentally) done. "Beaten by Angie, no less!" The Monado flew out of her hand and she crumpled to the ground, breathing heavily.

_"Well," _Alvis's voice appeared. _"This is unexpected, even for me." _

_"Alvis...?"_ Angie thought to herself. Zanza grit his teeth, hearing him as well.

_"Zanza. You must realize that fate does not belong to you anymore. Your power is still limited."_

"Alvis! How dare you disobey me?!" Zanza snarled.

_"I wouldn't consider 'disobey' as the correct term." _A soft blue light connected Zanza's and Shulk's Monados, a red one connected Meyneth's and Zanza's, and a darker blue one connected Shulk's and Meyneth's.

_"It is time for you to-"_

"But I didn't do anything!" Shulk interrupted. "We- Angie beat Zanza on accident! And all that's left-" He pointed his Monado at Hades. "Is to defeat you, Hades!"

**Ehhhh**

**This could've been better, honestly.**

**Next time- A totes generic ending.**

**-Mudkip**


	22. Freeing darkness

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 22- Freeing darkness

The next time Angie opened her eyes, she found herself in space again. She got to her feet, looking around silently, still noticing Jupiter and Saturn. Her science teachers would be proud.

"I've kept my eye on you for a while," Alvis said, interrupting the calmness. She yelped, realizing that her mouth was back, and that Alvis, in the form of a green sparkle, was next to her.

"Really?" She wasn't sure if she was supposed to sound sarcastic or perplexed. "So... Did you know I was going to kill Zanza?"

"It was a plausible choice for the future. Then again, it was equally likely that any other person could have grabbed it and accidentally killed him as well," Alvis replied. "The chance of it happening was so small that I neglected it."

"So what does that make me now?" She asked. "The epitome of Atheism? Will every Atheist look up to me as 'the girl who killed God on accident'?"

"If anything, you'd be the epitome of accidents," Alvis said. If he was smiling, the green sparkles hid it well.

"Man, I shoulda accidentally killed Hades as well." Angie shrugged. "But that would probably make me too OP."

"Considering that Zanza's gone, Hades should be noticeably weaker," Alvis assumed. Silence returned for a moment.

"I have some questions, Alvis," Angie said.

"Yes?"

"Why do you keep bringing me here? What's so significant about here?"

"If you hadn't disrupted the pre-planned events, you would have ended up here to fight Zanza. But you wanted to take on Hades as well. I just brought you back here so no one else could hear us," Alvis answered.

"I... That's it? No... Other... Significance?"

"There is, but it doesn't concern you. What was your other question?" Alvis answered.

"What happened to Twostal? I mean... Dark Crystal. Why was she fighting us? What had Hades done to her? Why had she done all that?" Angie asked.

"It was under Hades's will." An image of Dark Crystal, wrapped tightly in chains, appeared. She was crying, her head bent downwards.

"How...?" Angie muttered. "Twostal!" She ran up to the image and placed a hand to her face. It didn't phase through. She let out a small gasp and then wrapped her arms around Dark Crystal.

"... Angie?" She murmured. "How...?"

"Accidents happen," Angie responded, grinning. "Is there any way to get you unchained?" She looked around the metal, looking for some kind of lock or something. Not that she had anything to cut with.

"Not that I know of." She kept her voice in a low, shaky, murmur. "... Why are you eve helping me?"

"Because Ohana means family. And family means no one gets left behind!"

"That literally has nothing to do with anything." The chains started to loosen around her, collapsing to the ground. "Huh?"

"Hades must be getting weaker," Alvis, who was still there, guessed. Angie grabbed Dark Crystal's hand and ran to him.

"Alvis!" She exclaimed. "Wake us up, now! Before Dark Crystal gets chained again!" A bright light consumed them after she had finished the sentence, and they disappeared from space.

**The end is nigh.**

**Next time- Resolutions!**

**-Mudkip**


	23. Satisfaction

**I have found a perfect voice for Angie. Just search up Sayaka's English voice from Madoka Magica.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 23- Satisfaction

When the bright light disappeared, Angie found herself back at Skyworld. Hades and Zanza were gone, but so were the crew from Xenoblade.

"What happened...?" She mumbled, rubbing her eyes.

"Shulk killed Hades with his Monado, and then that bright light just kinda consumed everything. Then it disappeared, and Shulk and the others were gone," Josh explained, sighing.

"Something wrong?" Angie asked.

"Just tired..." Josh let out another sigh, and she could tell it was of exhaustion. Angie looked to her side and saw Dark Crystal standing alone. She ran to her side.

"Twostal!" She exclaimed. "Is it... Is it you?" She nodded silently.

"Thanks, by the way," She whispered.

"It's finally over..." Pit said with relief. Palutena walked up to him, smiling. His brow furrowed at the sight of her. "Wait... Where were you this whole time, Lady Palutena?"

"Keeping all of you safe," She answered, which didn't actually answer anything.

"Keeping us safe? But Crys-" Josh protested.

"She isn't dead, is she?" Coincidentally, Crystal let out a small groan.

"Ohmigosh!" Josh dashed up to Crystal and knelt down next to her. "Crystal!"

"Josh...?" Josh let out a happy sob and hugged Crystal. Dark Crystal walked up to her, her lips curved into a faint smile. Tears of happiness fell down her face.

"Finally... It's over..."

* * *

><p>Mudkip, the writer behind all of this, smiled as she finished the final chapter of Boundless. She was rather proud of this story, and it certainly was one of her better works. She thought about how happy the characters were, now that she was done with throwing all that hell at them. That is, if they actually really were real.<p>

She thought about all of her hard work, and all of the results that had followed it. She'd gone through many things, and her only payment was encouraging words. Not that she was complaining, though.

Her smile transformed into a sly grin. She was satisfied.

_For now._

-The end-

**I don't have any major stories in the making, and I don't have anything planned. But I'm bound to come up with something, right?**

**I'm also working on a KIU oneshot, and I've ran out of fuel for writing chapter 4 of Simply Haridi and have just lacked ideas to get me going.**

**But that's it!**

**Advi- I mean, That one Mudkip...**

**Out.**

**-Mudkip**


End file.
